A Love So Close
by RedGem270
Summary: (One shot) Kim wants to surprise Josh by wearing a very seducing type of under garment. She goes to Ron for his opinion and Ron gets something he wasn't expecting. It's angsty, but not a lot.


8/3/03 - 8/4/03  
  
It was their Senior year of High School and Ron still hadn't told Kim his true feelings that he felt for her, but then again how could he? She was with Josh, the "love of her life." He couldn't destroy her happiness like that. It wasn't fair for her and he had wanted Kim for a long time and now she was out of his reach. She had always been though. Kim had never thought of Ron as more than a friend. He was just a sidekick to her. Just a friend. A good close friend. He had proven his skill to her on many occasions now and he had gotten over his fear of monkeys. She new what he was now capable of. He had finally gotten use to the fighting and over time he had gotten better at it. With Kim helping along the way of course. It still wasn't quit enough for her though. She needed a guy in her life a really good one. An experienced one.  
  
"Ron? Earth to Ron!" Kim called.   
  
"Oh, Sorry, K.P. What were you sayin'?" Ron asked as he shook his head. He watched Rufus munch on some nachos.  
  
"I was just saying that I think I'm ready," she replied as she used her finger tip to trace around the cup's plastic lid. Ron stopped dead. He knew what she was talking about. She was ready. Really? Josh was probably the lucky guy. Of course who else would it have been. Not him, that's for sure. Damn it that Josh friggin' Mankey!  
  
"Ready for what?" Ron asked, playing stupid. He looked out the window in an effort to avoid her eyes. He didn't want to see the happiness in them, not now and he didn't want her to see the hurt in his. Ron caught Rufus looking at him.   
  
"Uh, oh," he whispered. Kim didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"To have...you know," Kim replied shyly.  
  
"Sex?" Ron asked. He continued to look out the window.  
  
"Yes. I think I'm ready. I know I am and I want Josh to be my first."  
  
He scoffed.   
  
"What?" Kim asked. Ron took a deep breathe and shook his head. Of course, of course. I guess if anyone deserved Kim it was him, right? He could give her what she needed. He was the type of guy for Kim. He was everything Ron wasn't and more. Ron knew he couldn't compete with that. "Ron? What's the matter?" Ron didn't hear her. He looked out the window and noticed Josh. He was talking to some of his friends from the football team. You better treat her right, Ron thought as he got up. He placed a twenty dollar bill in the table and walked to the door until someone held him back. He turned to face Kim.  
  
"I'm goin' home. I'll meet up with you tomorrow," Ron said. "Come on, Rufus, let's go." Rufus bounced off the table and into Ron's pant pocket.  
  
"Uh, huh," he said happily.   
  
"I'll call you!" Kim shouted after him.   
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"Why not?" Kim asked. She folded her arms over her chest as Ron turned to her.  
  
"Because you'll be with Josh," Ron answered as he pointed out the window. Ron waved at Josh and Josh smiled and waved in return and then he noticed Kim and raced to the door. He popped his head inside and greeted Ron and Kim. As Josh walked toward Kim, Ron sighed and turned to walk out. He turned around one more time to see Josh and Kim make some public affection.   
  
"Don't cry, don't cry!" Rufus pleaded. Ron smiled at his little pal and shook his head.  
  
"No, Rufus. I'm not gonna cry." He patted him on the head and walked off toward his home.   
  
****************************************  
  
Later, Ron lay on his couch with the t.v. on as he thought over some stuff. And as he wallowed in his self pity, he received a phone call. He answered it and was both happy and very surprised to hear Kim's voice on the other line. She talked on and on about how sweet Josh was being and how perfect their day had been. She had also said that she mentioned the whole she-was-ready-for-sex thing to Josh and he had of course agreed. She said that he was being a "sweetheart" for being willing to wait a couple more nights until they actually did anything. Ron tried to pay attention, but it was hard to pay any attention while he thought of other things. His mind was just so full of...things. He patted Rufus on the head. The little naked mole rat was sitting on the couch watching t.v. while Ron talked on the phone. It was wrestling. Ron smiled as he listened to Rufus cheering on a new wrestler who was making quit a name for himself in the wrestling world.   
  
"Yeah, yeah! Go, go!"  
  
"I went shopping with Monique," Kim announced. "I bought a little something for Saturday night. That's when Josh and I are gonna...you know." Ron's ears perked up and he was now paying very close attention. "It's really very sexy, but to be sure I need a third opinion. Monique and I think it's just fine, but I'd prefer another opinion. Just to be sure."  
  
"Okay," Ron said. "Then I guess you're gonna call up another one of your girlfriends, huh?"  
  
"Not exactly," she said. "Ron, I want your opinion."  
  
Did she just say what he was hoping she would? She wants Ron's opinion? He was getting a bit excited and quickly stood up, almost knocking Rufus off the couch. He stuttered for a moment, unable to actually say anything. He was just to surprised and turned on.  
  
"I, uh, I, um, uh."  
  
"Come soon, Ron. I'll be waiting for you. Bye." She hung up and after a while he did too. He ran to the front door.  
  
"Be back later, Rufus!" Ron shouted over his shoulder. He ran to Kim's and got there in no time at all. He knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before she opened up.   
  
"You made it here pretty fast," she said. Ron smiled, shyly and stepped inside as she stepped aside. "Come with me." She walked up the stairs after closing the door and Ron hesitated at first. Kim turned around. "My parents aren't home. They won't be for days. They went to some science convention dad was talking about this morning. I thought I told you." Ron shook his head. Kim shrugged and walked up stairs followed by a very nervous Ron. He watched her hips sway as she walked. They were hypnotizing. He gulped and looked away. Pull yourself together, he coaxed himself. She only wants your opinion! Nothing else, he scolded himself for even thinking otherwise. They entered her room and Kim had gently told him to sit and wait for her to return. Ron watched as she walked to her chair and picked up a Victoria's Secret bag. The room was dark, Ron had noted. The lights were off and the only light that was on was the dim light from the street lamp and the soft, pale glow of the moonlight.  
  
Ron hadn't noticed when Kim came back. She cleared her throat and Ron turned. His mouth dropped wide open. Kim was wearing what looked like black lingerie. Kim leaned in the door way. She laughed a little. "What do you think?" she asked as she stood straight and stretched out her arms and turned around, giving Ron a full view. Ron said nothing. He only stared and then he attempted to say something, but again he stuttered. He was making a fool of himself and he became angry with himself. This was only torture. Ron quickly looked away. Kim walked over to him and stood before him. Ron looked away once more and closed his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Ron? You don't like it?" she asked. Ron felt her hands wrap around his neck and he quickly looked up at her.   
  
"What is this, Kim?!" Ron demanded as he stood. Kim's hands fell from his neck. "Why do you torture me like this?!"  
  
"Torture you?" Kim asked.  
  
"You know I'm head over heals for you and I already know you're off limits, but you have to constantly Remind me!"  
  
"I had no idea you like me, Ron and to tell you the truth I'm relived and another thing, I didn't know I made you feel like I was torturing you. Ron, I just like you. You're everything to me and I was hoping to show you how I felt."  
  
"Show me?" Ron asked. "Wait. I'm confused." What had just happened? Did Kim admit she liked him too? What the hell was going on?!  
  
"Ron, you know how I talked about making love to Josh?"   
  
Ron nodded as he sighed.   
  
"Well, I was just trying to make you jealous."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
Kim nodded.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I like you, Ron. I like you a lot. You might even say that I...love you," she said as she walked close to him. He felt her body inch close to his and soon he could feel her body pressed against his as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. She tiptoed slightly to be face to face with him. She then slightly tilted her head. Ron slowly lowered his head and her lips brushed against his.   
  
"I love you, Kim," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Ron." And that had given him the courage he need. He gently kissed her. It was a passionate kiss that Ron never wanted to end, but he pulled away as he remembered about Josh. He let Kim go and sat back down on her bed. "What?'  
  
"You're with Josh," Ron replied. Again Ron could feel Kim approaching him. Her hands touched his face. She stepped closer and was soon standing between his legs as Ron sat.   
  
"I broke it off with him. I told him I was in love with someone else." Ron looked up at her. He was a bit confused, but Kim answered his question before he could ask. "This is really for you. I only used the opinion thing as an excuse," she explained. Ron smiled. Then he felt one of Kim's hands leave his face and touch his own hand. She smiled. She placed his hand on her thigh and guided him slowly up. Her breathing became a bit heavy and Ron could feel his heat racing. It pounded against his rib cage. Kim removed her hand from his and allowed him to guide himself. Ron stopped. Kim looked at him questioningly. He smiled, devilishly.  
  
He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. He pulled her face down, gently to kiss her. "Let's not go there just yet, K.P.," he suggested. "Let's take it slow." His lips were teasingly on her's as he spoke. She nodded slowly. He continued to speak, leaving Kim a little anxious. "Delicious," he said after giving Kim a small kiss. Kim mouthed the word as she fallowed Ron's lips with her own. Her tongue slightly touched his. Kim leaned forward making Ron lean back toward the bed. "Impatient, K.P.?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yes," she admitted, Ron could see a slight blush on her face and he smiled. She looked straight in her eyes and Ron could see the desire she had. Desire for him. It had been the same exact desire he had felt for her. There was something else too. Something that he wasn't really expecting and At first he was afraid. Afraid of making a mistake and making what he had seen go away and just afraid of it coming true. He had seen the world. Everything. His past. His present. His future. And Kim had been in it, hi future. They were together and very happy. His eyes began to tear, but he didn't allow himself to let them fall. Then he had seen worry. "Ron, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm afraid," he admitted as he failed to keep his tears from falling.   
  
"I am too, Ron. I can see my past, present, and future in your eyes. And the future is clear. Your with me and I know it'll be alright. Everything will be alright, but it is a bit scary. But with you by my side I know I'd make it. You're not alone. I'm with you." She kissed him as she gently pushed him back. She coaxed him to relax and he did. He lay on the bed and he pulled her with him. He kissed her and held her with all the love he felt for her. He never wanted to let her go and he was sure he was going to stay with her. He then rolled over on top of her and was careful not to crush her. He continued to kiss her. Throughout the night their bodies moved together in a rhythm that neither of them had ever experienced before and Ron had concluded that Kim was indeed a love so close. 


End file.
